Domo Arigatogozaimasu
by Reade-Queen-Of-Versailles
Summary: A poetic tribute to Koro-sensei for his birthday and death anniversary.


**A Tribute to Koro-Sensei**

**Domo Arigatogozaimasu**

_Kaze ga fuiteru_

_Boku no kata osu you_

I never really knew the feeling of pain

Until you were really gone from our lives.

The best I can do these days is feign

My happiness and pretend I'm alright.

_Aa susumubeki_

_Michi wa ima_

_Anata no saki e to_

That final night when we were together

I was naive and hopeful then.

But then I finally realised I'd never

Be able to see you and talk to you again.

_Jibun wo _

_Akirameteta_

_Boku ni hikari wo tomoshita_

Sometimes I'm so unexplainably mad

That I didn't cherish your company while you lived.

Other times I can't help feeling bad

That I couldn't save you - there was nothing I could give.

_Anata no kotoba _

_Ikikata wo_

_Kitto wasurenai_

This aching hole in my heart

The hole that your existence had filled

Now it's gaping, tearing me apart

A tumbling sea that can't be stilled

_Sakura sakura sakura,_

_Mai ochiru_

I miss your voice. I miss your grin.

I miss your touch, and the way you sing.

I miss your childish desire to win.

I miss absolutely everything.

_Bokura no jikan_

_Hontou ni oeru tame ni_

_Yakusoku hatasu_

_Yakusoku wo_

We really loved you. You'd never guess

how much we really, actually adored you.

Even though our lives were a mess

We'd always feel like smiling before you.

_Chanto mamoritai_

_Wakare no jikan_

_Atarashii michi no mae de_

We were never prepared enough for your death

Every single day, from when we first met.

Until you breathed your final breath,

I've held that terrible feeling of regret.

_Sukoshi tomadou _

_Jikan kudasai_

_Tabidachi no uta_

You were a father figure, a preacher

You taught us the right times to stay strong.

But most importantly, you were a teacher.

With that bright smile, you guided us along.

_Kaze ga fuiteru_

_Arubamu mekuru you_

_Aa nani mo kamo kagayaite_

_Yasashita attanda_

You were the candle lighting up the dark road

You were the eyes that helped me see

You were the helper who carried my load

I can't tell you how much you meant to me.

_Dare yori mo bokura no koto_

_Rikai shite kurete ita_

_Anata no oshie_

_Kyou kara mo_

_Kitto michishirube_

You've cherished every one of us

More than you would cherish yourself.

In return, I gave you my trust

And love you more than anyone else

_Sakura sakura sakura,_

_Mai ochiru_

I really cannot thank you enough

For the things you did, so kindly, for me.

You took my hand when things got rough

And when I was trapped, you set me free.

_Bokura no jikan_

_Tomedonaku omoi afure_

_Wakatteru kedo ugokezu ni_

And all those challenges we've been through

Through thick and thin, over hundreds of miles.

The way we handled it was all thanks to you

You and that ridiculous smile.

_Sora wo miteitanda_

_Wakare no jikan_

Now, looking back on that horrible task

Our mission to kill you seemed such a crime.

I just wanted to wonder…I wanted to ask

If I could see you just one last time.

_Arigatou daisuki deshita_

_Anata no eeru _

_Senaka ni ukete_

_Tabidachi no uta_

Sometimes I can feel your presence

Standing comfortingly behind me.

Sometimes it feels warm and pleasant

Other times, I let the tears blind me.

_Bokura no jikan_

_Toozakaru ano manabiya_

_Taisetsu na tomo _

_Jinsei no shi_

So with every fibre of my being, I thank you

For everything that you have done.

I thank you with tears and laughter - it's true.

I thank you on behalf of everyone.

_Zenbu soko ni atta_

_Wakare no jikan_

We will always hold you here

In our memories and in our minds.

It's impssible for those thoughts to disappear

We'll never leave those memories behind.

_Bokutachi wa sotsugyou suru_

_Anata ni okuru _

_Kansha no kawari ni_

_Tabidachi no uta_

And thinking back to all the nights we cried

The stunning realisation you'd passed away.

In reality, though, you've never died

Not within us, anyway.

—

_Domo Arigatogozaimasu, Koro-Sensei_

_Watashitachi wa anata o aishitemasu_

_Eien ni itsu made mo_

_—_

_Thank you so much, Koro-Sensei_

_We will love you_

_Forever and ever_


End file.
